Canino Faroeste de Morangos
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Shaka é capaz de matar pelos seus morangos... Afrodite é capaz de morrer pelo seu cachorro. Deathfic de humor e drama, meio faroeste :D


Era o que queria

Era o que queria. Estava apto a vencer mais este desafio. Necessitava disso. Não. Vivia à base disso, sabia que não conseguiria sobreviver sem isto. Era sua vida, sua própria essência, sua alma. Seu estômago, coração, cérebro, todo seu corpo, louvava quando praticava estes atos, que apesar de simples lhe davam a vida.

Ah... Morango...

Perdera a conta das vezes que fingia que ia meditar e roubava morangos da cozinha do 13º templo e colocava a culpa em Milo, que desmentia, mas ninguém acreditava. Afinal, por quê O Homem Mais Próximo de Deus roubaria alguma coisa da cozinha? Era inadmissível. Ah, bons tempos aqueles... Era uma criança e não sabia ao certo o que era certo e o que era errado. Podia por a culpa em alguém, ninguém repararia, podia roubar, era inocente demais para saber.

Hehe...

Hoje os tempos são outros... Precisa economizar durante todo o verão para comprar morango no inverno, única estação grega que dava morangos decentes ao seu paladar. Passava a maior parte do ano mendigando balas, iogurtes e sorvetes com sabor artificial para cessar a sua necessidade. Mais ainda preferia morango ao natural. Adorava. Comia caixas inteiras, de uma só vez. Aquela fruta suculenta, doce, mas meio azeda, vermelha cor de sangue. Gostava de falar que era um coração em 3d.

Também plantara um pé de morangos no seu jardim, o Jardim das Arvores Gêmeas. Buda que o perdoe, mas, ah, esse pecado da gula... Não deveria ser pecado gostar de algo como gosta destes morangos. Desafiava qualquer a lutar se disso dependesse a dignidade de seu...

Morangal. E este era mais um desafio.

Hoje Hayate, o husky-siberiano de Afrodite, matou todos os seus queridos pés de morango. Ah, o ódio... Sentiu mais do que isso quando olhou para aquele cachorro em cima de seus queridos morangos... Maduros... Suculentos... Perfeitos... O néctar dos Deuses. Matara o cachorro com um único abrir de olhos. Ao sentir que o _cosmo_ do cachorro se fora, Afrodite imediatamente fora ver o que aconteceu. Estava com os olhos marejados por conta dos morangos, e ao encarar a face de fúria de Peixes, imaginou que não deveria ter matado o cachorro. Afrodite deveria amá-lo como se ama uma plantação de morangos. Tentara pedir desculpas e se explicar, mas não fora possível. Afrodite já lançava rosas de diversas cores em cima de si, e jurava ter visto uma rosa matizada. Precisaram de Aiolia e Dohko para apartar a fúria do pisciano, que desafiou Shaka a um duelo de vida ou morte.

Inúteis. Fúteis.

Foi o que disseram deles. Não acharam que seria futilidade brigar por coisas que se ama. Shaka matava por um morango, Afrodite morria por Hayate. E ponto.

O duelo tinha regras, que eram simples. Dez passos de distância. De costas. Se virar e atirar. Simples assim.

Um.

_Ainda te mato, Shaka! Meu cachorro não merecia ter morrido por esses morangos!_

Dois.

_Meus morangos não mereciam ter morrido por conta deste cachorro desvairado!_

Três.

Quatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Sete.

Oito.

Nove.

Dez.

Como se o tempo estivesse parado, viraram-se e atiraram. Antes de cair no chão morto por defender sua honra, Afrodite conseguiu ver a silhueta de Shaka caindo no chão pelo tiro certeiro.

Valera a pena.

Defenderam a honra, seus princípios, sua vida, seu cachorro, seus morangos. Nem Athena merecia tamanho sacrifício.

As testemunhas da carnificina olharam assustadas, imaginando o que levaria alguém a sacrificar a própria vida por coisas tão fúteis.

Nada era melhor para Shaka do que morrer por seus morangos.

Nada era melhor para Afrodite do que defender a honra da única coisa no mundo que achava que ele ainda tinha alguma.

Shaka fora enterrado no local onde os morangos ficavam plantados. Afrodite fora enterrado junto com Hayate, no cemitério dourado.

Ah... Valera a pena.

_- Canino Faroeste de Morangos -_

Tchãn na! Mais uma oneshot curtíssima! 600 e poucas palavras, ufa! Tive essa idéia num momento único de inspiração.

Ok, Ok, mas esta não deixa de ser uma fic triste, e podem tacar pedras por matar o Afrodite e Shaka. Eu deixo xDDD

Beijos e até a próxima fic!


End file.
